Terms and Conditions
by Skami
Summary: After Kid loses a wager against Black Star that he was confident he would win, Kid gets caught up in the rather awkward terms of the bet that he had no choice but to fulfill. Black Star/Kid. Rating will go up in later chapters.


**_yippe caye this is the first time i've ever written for an anime before let alone soul eater so lets see how this goes aight._**

**I spent like a week binge watchin Soul Eater on netflix and i cant believe shipping these two is what came out of it. (along with a few other ships too tho) **

**But this right here is a fic about a lil wager that Black Star and Kid make the ends up going awry, leaving kid in an awkard situtaion**

**Now let me just put it out there rn the rating of this fic will most definitely go up by the third chapter (its a short fic just a few chapters to get things started) so be prepared for that. **

**ALSO another heads up. This will most definitely be a smut fic and a kinky one at that (not in a bdsm way tho so chill), so if kinky shit deters you then i suggest u dont really bother with even reading this alright. **

**But, not that everything's straight why dont we just dive right in.**

**read on brahs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

_I can't do this..._

Kid's head hung heavily over the glistening white sink in front of him. For a public facility, the DWMA did do a rather fine job of keeping the lavatories of the school in top condition.

It could even be said that the place where students resorted to relieve themselves was in better shape than Kid had been at the moment.

The walls were sturdy, and the sink that Kid currently felt like vomiting into seemed to be holding up better than he was.

_How could I let myself get beaten like that. This is unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable..._

Kid somehow within his heavy, depressed funk managed to pull his gaze away from the porcelain below him and up to the mirror. The very idea that he could have used this mirror as a vessel to contact his father sent a shock wave of embarrassment into his core. If he simply drew a few repetitive numbers into the glass before him, he could've been face to face with his father. He'd ask what was wrong, (more likely to be coated in his ridiculous voice and dumbed down into a simple "Why the long face, kiddo?"); and Kid would've had to make up some convoluted excuse as to why he was upset.

There was absolutely no way in _hell_ that he would tell him the truth to his troubles.

The idea of his father appearing before him any time soon was off putting enough to the reaper that he took a few steps back from the mirror, only managing to press his back to one of the closed stall doors and sink slowly onto the ground.

_There is no way that I can do this..._.

"HEY!"

The sudden, rather loud voice startled Kid. But of course, as lost as he was in his own thoughts, the sound of a mouse pittering past on the floor probably would've frightened him.

"I said hey, Kid!" The voice continued, becoming louder as the entrance door into the restroom cracked. "Are you even listening to me?"

At the quick realization of the voice's owner, Kid found himself stumbling onto his feet and into the bathroom stall behind him.

He probably shouldn't have slammed the stall door as loud as he did, but the reaper was way too embarrassed to care.

Black Star's presence only amplified these feelings.

There was the heavy sound of the large restroom door settling shut behind the assassin; then the faint noise of his foot steps approaching closer toward the stall Kid was currently hiding in.

Kid's heart nearly stopped when he saw those black and white shoes stop in front of the stall door.

"Kid, come on." Black Star lifted a hand to the door and knocked lightly. "Why are you even hiding? I know you're in there."

_Silence_.

He sighed. "I saw you go in the bathroom Kid, quit messing around and just come out already."

A small grin pulled at the assassin's lips. "Or are you too embarrassed to come out and look at me?"

_A brief pause_...

"I hate you so goddamn much Black Star. I really do."

Black Star snickered. "I guess it's the second one then huh?" He leaned against the stall door. "Now Kid, is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"

Kid's eyes must have rolled all the way into the back of his skull at the mention of that term. Never in a million years did he ever even dream that he'd be on that level with someone as unbearable as Black Star, the student who was supposed to "surpass god".

"Would you shut up for Death's sake? I never even agreed to considering us on that level of a relationship."

Black Star squinted. "Huh...strange..." He mumbled. "Seems like your ass already did _plenty_ of times..."

"SHUT." The stall door flew open with a swift motion. "UP."

Kid had suddenly gone from sitting on a toilet with his head in his hands to right in Black Star's face, fuming heavily.

His grin only grew wider. With a quick hand gesture, he brought his hand up to hair and wrenched his fist in his roots. "Look, I can show you what you look like."

The assassin let his jaw hang open and his eyes clench shut. "'Oh! OH BLACK STAR! FUCK ME HARDER BLACK STAR PLEASE I NEED YOU'!"

All that came out of Kid was a low, angered growl. The type people typically let out when they were considering ringing someone by the neck.

The electric blue haired student grinned. "Awww, isn't that cute. I made little death angry. "

"You bet your fucking ass I'm angry, dammit." Kid growled. "You jackass."

Black Star pouted. "Oh don't tell me, you ran in here because of the bet you lost, didn't you?"

Kid snarled. "Why else?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're a sore loser who can't handle the fact that you lost to someone like me?"

"I am not a sore loser!" The reaper snapped. "Who the hell wouldn't be upset with the fact that they lost a bet with our terms specifically?!"

Black Star shrugged. "I don't know, I'm pretty happy with how things turned out."

"OF COURSE YOU'RE HAPPY! YOU WON THE DAMN BET!"

The assassin placed hand on Kid's shoulder. "Calm down would ya? You're getting all worked up for nothing."

"Nothing?! How am I getting worked up for nothing?! Do you know how embarrassing this would be for me?!" Kid questioned incredulously.

At that, Black Star shrugged, only succeeding in pissing Kid off even more.

"And why are you saying "would be"? Don't you mean 'going to be'?"

Kid's face sank. "You don't actually think I'm going through with this, do you? If you do you're even more of an idiot than I thought."

Black Star raised an eyebrow. "Am I? You remember what I said would happen if you didn't hold up your end of the deal."

With that, Kid hesitated. That part of the bet must've...slipped his mind.

_**Earlier**_...

_"This is amazing." Kid chuckled at his current situation. "You really think you can beat me at this? You honestly think you have a chance?"_

_Black Star kept his arms folded, but let out a small nod in response. "You bet your prissy little ass I do. I don't lose, remember?"_

_"Maybe at fighting but this is just simply beyond your level of mental caliber." Kid replied, his eyes shifting over to the nearby chess board that the assassin had taken the liberty to set up. _

_"Hey! Are you calling me stupid or something?!" Black Star barked angrily. _

_Kid placed his hand on his cheek in false surprise. "Now whatever would give you that idea, Black Star?"_

_Rather than responding to the reaper's obvious jab at his IQ, the blue haired student gestured over to the board. _

_"So are we playing or not? Or are you to afraid of losing to me?"_

_Kid snickered. "How on earth would I lose to you? Chess is a game of strategy and prediction. Two things that require at least some level of mental ability."_

_Black Star growled. "You know I would really appreciate it if you would quit calling me dumb."_

_Kid raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough. I know you're not a complete idiot. But you still have a slim to none chance of beating me."_

_"Well, if you're so sure of yourself Mr. 'I'm so much smarter than you' why don't we make things a little interesting? Hmm?"_

_"You're proposing a wager?"_

_Black Star nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem if you're so determined to win, right? "_

_Kid narrowed his eyes at the student before him for a few moments, but subsequently pushed his suspicions aside. _

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_The assassin smirked. "Well if you win, I'll clean every inch of your house, no fees required. "_

_"...you do realize I live in a mansion, correct? Cleaning the entire thing would take you hours, days even."_

_He shrugged. "I've done worse."_

_Kid pursed his lips. "For some reason that still doesn't seem like enough to me. You could be awful at cleaning for all I know."_

_"Well then, how about I throw in being your personal servant for a week?"_

_Kid's ears perked up. _

_A personal servant? Now that sounded like something that could be of use to him. There was only so much he could order Liz and Patti to do before they both usually beat they shit out out of him for being a lazy jerk. Having a person do your bidding for you unconditionally almost sounded pleasurable. _

_"Hmm...alright that sounds fair." Kid responded calmly. "I suppose I would get some joy out of ordering you around for a week. "_

_"I thought so." Black Star smirked. "But, I also already decided what would happen happen if you lost."_

_Kid furrowed his brows. "Oh did you now? And what would that be? Fighting me on the front of the academy again? Letting you use me as your personal punching bag for a few days?"_

_As predictable as Kid thought that Black Star was, the assassin shook his head._

_"Nope. Something much, much better."_

_"Such as?"_

_Black Star gestured for Kid to lean forward, which the reaper hesitantly did. After a few seconds he had managed to whisper exactly what he wanted Kid to do quietly into his ear. _

_Kid eyes went wide when Black Star finished, swallowing hard at what he'd just been told. _

_"You cannot be serious."_

_"Do I look like I'm joking? "_

_Kid's expression twisted. "Why would you even want something like that? Where in the world did this even come from? "_

_The amount that Black Star been shrugging in the conversation was starting to get on Kid's nerves. _

_"I like to try new things." His grin grew wider. "Plus I think it'd be pretty hot."_

_Kid winced. He'd had no idea that his boyfriend was this...kinky. _

_"Oh and you also, have to do whatever I say."_

_"You don't think your initial deal is punishment enough without any extra catches?" Kid let out flatly._

_Black Star snickered. "Now that wouldn't be any fun though, would it?"_

_As fucked up as what Black Star wanted him to do was, Kid could partially see his point. _

_"I...I guess not..."_

_The assassin smiled deviously. "Great. So you agree to the terms of the bet?"_

_"I suppose...but what are the repercussions if we don't live up to these terms?" _

_"Hmmm..." Black Star did for the first time seem perplexed in this conversation. "... how about you get to kick my ass, and I get to fuck up the symmetry in your room? "_

_"WHAT?! NO! NEVER!" Kid instantly snapped. "I'D NEVER LET YOUR DESTRUCTIVE ASS ANY WHERE NEAR MY SYMMETRICAL SANCTUARY! "_

_"Jeez! Calm down! No need to blow a circuit man." Black Star told him. "Besides, if you're so much smarter than me you shouldn't have to even worry about losing anyway, should you?"_

_...He's got a point _

_With a brief silence of contemplation, the reaper spoke up. _

_"Fine."_

_"Seriously? "_

_"Yes, seriously. Now can we move this along already? I've got a few errands to run later and I'd like to use your personal servitude for some them."_

_Black Star smiled. "Let's get this game moving then."_

How Kid had managed to lose to such a respected game to such an impulsive neanderthal he would never understand. It simply didn't make sense. Black Star had been on the near verge of losing and then all of a sudden he'd pulled a trick out of his sleeve in the end to win the game for him?

Bullshit.

Kid clenched his teeth. "Listen Black Star, I know you cheated somehow. I just can't quite figure it out yet."

The assassin folded his arms up behind his head. "Even I did, you still lost."

"But-"

"And that means that you have to hold up your end of the deal. Unless of course you want me to mess up your precious symmetry."

Kid bit his lip. He knew the perfect symmetry of his room was one of the most crucial things to his mental stability, having it disturbed would drive him literally insane.

"...I hate you so fucking much..."

Black Star grinned.

"I know you do." He patted his boyfriend on the cheek. "Oh and wear something cute, mmkay?"

With those last few words the assassin had seen his way out of the restroom and had left Kid by himself. Somehow he found himself right back in front of mirror he'd stumbled away from earlier.

"That fucking asshole..."

This was going to to be such an experience.

* * *

Hya now how about that y'all.

Like i said before its defs gonna get nothing but kinkier (again not in a bdsm way) after this so turn back now or continue along with me brah.

Tell me what you think tho :0

~DUECES


End file.
